villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Second Coming
The Second Coming is the main antagonist of the fourth installment of the Animator vs Animation series, and later the main protagonist of the following installments and shorts. History ''Animator vs Animation VI'' Three years after the incident with The Chosen One and The Dark Lord, the Animator has gotten a new computer and and has improved his animating skills. He animates The Second Coming, but is unaware of its sentience. When the Animator leaves his computer, The Second Coming comes to life and begins playing with the computer, going to a website where stick figures fight for fun and watching the four fighters Red, Green, Yellow, and Blue. The Second Coming gets excited watching them and breaks into the window to join them, but they are amazed by the rest of the computer. The Second Coming happily leads them out of the site and around the computer, and the five begin playing on the Animator's Facebook page. However, the Animator returns and catches them. Not wanting a repeat of the incident with The Chosen One, the Animator quickly begins ending all of the programs, including the other stick figures. The Second Coming tries to save his new friends, but the Animator ends all of them, then focuses his attention on The Second Coming, who he then realizes is associated with The Chosen One's return. He tries to end The Second Coming, but the stick figure fights back and does not respond to the command. It then tells the animator via message that it will end him. The Second Coming then goes over to Facebook and begins sabotaging the Animator's social life, liking negative posts and leaving negative and hate-filled comments on pictures and posts. The Animator goes in and chases the stick figure away, having to reply to the incriminating messages and explain his innocence. The Animator then begins fighting The Second Coming by slamming it into walls, but The Second coming fights back and opens iTunes, escaping into the Animator's plugged in iPhone. The Animator chases it down as the animation begins destroying his phone, even taunting him with messages in Notes and trying to call 911. The Animator chases The Second Coming down until it escapes into a Dropbox app, making its way back to the computer. The Second Coming and the Animator take the fight to the animation program, where the Animator begins to gain the upper hand until The Second Coming ties up the cursor and and shoots it with a makeshift ray gun. As the Animator uses his keyboard to try and get his mouse cursor back, The Second Coming draws a series of other animations and has them begin destroying the animation program. The Animator gets his cursor back, then selects all of The Second Coming's animations and goes to delete them. However, he notices how good the animations really are, and how they are, in fact, better than his own. The Animator decides to admire them, until one of the animations attacks his cursor and he is forced to delete them. The Animator then traps The Second coming in a box and slowly comes towards it with the cursor. However, to his surprise, The Second Coming communicates through text and begs him not to delete it. The Animator tells it that it needs to calm down, and that maybe it can help him with his animations. The Second Coming refuses, angry and vengeful over the destruction of its friends. The Animator then simply goes over to the stick figure fighting website and refreshes it, restoring all of The Second Coming's friends unharmed and happy to see it. The Second Coming, realizing the error of its ways, befriends the Animator and, over the course of the next five months, teaches and helps the Animator. In exchange, the animator lets The Second Coming and its friends roam free and play on the computer, where The Second Coming is considered the best fighter and unofficial leader of the group. ''Animation vs Minecraft The Second Coming returns as the main protagonist of ''Animation vs Minecraft. Here, it discovers the game Minecraft on the computer and begins playing with it, building houses and learning its mechanics. Green, Blue, Yellow, and Red join it, playing with the game and having fun, until Red suddenly turns hostile and begins attacking them. It steals the game icon and hides in the computer, leaving The Second Coming and the others to fight off monsters and hazards while they look for it. When they do find Red, The Second Coming realizes that it is actually possessed by Herobrine, who tires to kill them. The four overpower Herobrine, and The Second Coming deletes the game, destroying the villain and restoring Red and the computer to normal. ''Animation vs Minecraft Shorts ''Animation vs YouTube Gallery Images Videos Navigation Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Internet Villains Category:Youtube Movie Villains Category:Anti-Villain Category:Grey Zone Category:Fictional Fictional Category:Vengeful Category:Homicidal Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Affably Evil Category:Tragic Category:Genderless Category:Evil Creation Category:Evil Creator Category:Mascots Category:Legacy Category:Fragmental Category:Betrayed Category:Protective Category:Friend of the hero Category:Fighter Category:Wrathful Category:Honorable Category:Deal Makers Category:Guardians Category:On & Off Category:Enigmatic Category:Scapegoat Category:Redeemed Category:Vandals Category:Destroyers Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Incriminators Category:Protagonists Category:Leader Category:Murderer